The head-up display (HUD) is a device that projects required information in a visual line direction where the driver views the windshield. Thus, the driver can view the required information in the visual line direction when driving without lowering the head.
One type of the HUD is the windshield HUD. In this type of HUD, the clarity and position of the image projected onto the windshield may be determined by adjusting the tilt angle of the reflecting plate. However, in order to adjust the tilt angle of the reflecting plate according to the user's need, an adjusting mechanism may be employed, which may not effectively reduce the volume of the HUD instead.